The Ultra Series
Summary The Ultra Series is a Tokusatsu Franchise made in 1966. It originally started with Ultra-Q (kind of like a Japanese version of Tales from the Crypt) but later, after Ultraman (TV series), it became a Super Hero/Dai Kaiju franchise, similar to Godzilla and Kamen Rider. It has spawned countless movies, OVAs, toys, comics, manga, games, tv shows, etc. It features giants known as Ultras fighting Kaiju and Aliens, the Kaiju in this series are referred to as Ultra Kaiju. Power of this Verse This verse is very powerful as it has several broken abilities, very often there are characters who are casual planet busters, and have from hypersonic+ to MFTL+ speed feats. The verse is also not lacking in hax as various monsters have displayed an immense array of powers such as Time travelling, Soul stealing, absorption and even destruction, Petrification, Various forms of psychic abilities, High levels of Sealing powers, Space-Time warping, and even Reality Warping. With the Ultras often having some of these abilities and even resistance to them. The Ultras themselves are very powerful on their own, originally a human-like race who evolved from exposure to the energies of the Plasma Spark that they created as their world's artificial sun. They are able to replicate similar feats done by the monsters with ease. Even from the first series, Ultraman has been shown to create constellations. Some major antagonists such as Juda nearly destroying the universe at one point. Another legitimate universal destruction feat was perpetrated by an alien, namely an Alien Bat who utilized his spaceship to perform the feat in question and later merged his ship together with his creation, Hyper Zetton. Whom Ultraman Saga, the fusion of Zero, Dyna, and Cosmos, is equal to. At the top lies Ultraman King, an Ultra so powerful that none of his kin or their enemies are any kind of significant threat to him. He also played a role in restoring the known Universe, merging himself into every facet of creation after it was obliterated by Ultraman Belial detonating a Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb during the conflict of the Crisis Impact. As consequence, King's being is too scattered to reconstitute his body. Supporters and oppenents of the series 'Supporters:' * Mr.Cutlery * Veloxt1r0kore * SunDaGamer * Akreious * Saint rider 890 * Prehistorich * Gojira1234 'Neutral:' 'Opponents:' Character Profiles 'Showa Ultras' *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Father of Ultra *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman King *Ultraman 80 'Heisei Ultras' *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Legend *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Noa *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Rosso *Ultraman Blu *Ultraman (G)R/B *Ultrawoman Grigio *Ultraman Taiga *Ultraman Titas *Ultraman Fuma 'Kaiju' *Gomora *Redking *Zetton *Bemstar *Vacuumon *Black King *Vakishim *IF *Grigio 'Dark Ultras' *Evil Tiga *Chaosroids (Chaos Header) *Chaos Ultraman (Chaos Header) *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Dark *Ultraseven Dark *Dark Lugiel *Orb Dark *Ultraman Tregear 'Aliens' *Dada *Juda Spectre *Mold Spectre *Pega *Pitt *Reibatos *Greeza *Alien Baltan *Alien Hipporito *Alien Bat *Chaos Header Category:Ultraman Category:Verses Category:TV Series Category:Kaiju Category:Toho Co. Ltd